Extratemporali3
Il termine Extratemporali si riferisce alla presenza ipotetica oppure immaginaria di persone o fatti collocati al di fuori della dimensione temporale alla quale sono comunemente ascritti. Per fare un esempio del tutto ipotetico, la presenza di Napoleone Bonaparte a colloquio con un faraone dell'antico Egitto sarebbe un extratemporale. Nel caso che l'extratemporale in questione sia un oggetto fisico, si parla specificatamente di oopart. Nella filmografia E' un espediente utilizzato da alcuni film di fantascienza per creare situazioni intricate e di deja vu, che sconcertano o rassicurano lo spettatore, spesso già al corrente dell'evoluzione naturale della narrazione. Aggettivo utilizzato in fantarcheologia e ufologia Alcuni saggi sugli UFO, il loro presunto contatto con antiche civiltà (vedi l'esempio dell'uomo di Palenque e le Profezie dei Maya) e soprattutto quelli che trattano dell'argomento profezie, si basano sulla del tutto ipotetica possibilità che esista il viaggio nel tempo aperto ad informazioni, oggetti o persone e che esista un unico futuro oppure rami del futuro e che si possano "prevedere". Altri libri trattano di Atlantide e di come certe strutture, come la Sfinge di Giza, (che era orientata verso la costellazione del Leone 10.000 anni fà, e che accreditata dall'archeologia corrente a 4.500 anni fà), oppure la "Puerta del Sol" di Tiahuanaco, abbiano orientamento astronomico non concorde alla data di costruzione. Il termine spesso si applica anche a conoscenze possedute da queste popolazioni, di tipo geografico, storico, tecnologiche e scientifiche oppure la traccia della loro esistenza: oggetti, edifici oppure loro caratteristiche architettoniche e/o ingegneristiche, lavorazione del cristallo, danni ossei specifici, resti umani con evidenti alterazioni chirurgiche, ecc. Applicabile anche a persone storicamente note, e ad oggetti L'aggettivo é dato anche a persone di cui conosciamo bene luogo e la data di nascita, ma che dimostrano la conoscenza di fatti o di tecnologie, che riteniamo del tutto improbabili ai loro tempi. Questo include anche quelli oggetti o meccanismi reali oppure ipotetici, che a rigore di logica non potrebbero trovarsi in un dato luogo in una certa data storica, perché o anticipano la storia dello sviluppo e diffusione della tecnologia come la conosciamo, o perché addirittura sono del tutto inspiegabili con le attuali conoscenze scientifiche, oppure perché superano le più elevate capacità tecnologiche note o ragionevolmente ipotizzabili. Questi vengono definiti "oggetti fuori dal loro tempo", e possono essere sospettati di extratemporalità dal momento che si trovano in un contesto non manipolabile, "congelato nel tempo": si vedano ad esempio i relitti sottomarini, ii depositi di minerali, oppure testimoniaze della storia antica. Per estensione in archeologia si includono anche cadaveri, tombe oppure materiale genetico e persone o personaggi interi, che chiaramente risultano alquanto inconsueti per la località, e che possono, con la loro sola presenza, portare a riscrivere la storia delle esplorazioni umani, delle etnografie e dello sviluppo della tecnologia . Scoperte storiche che cambiano la storiografia attuale Nel 1961 sono state rinvenuti resti di insediamenti e tombe dei vichinghi di Erik il Rosso nell'isola di Terranova nel nordamerica, databili al XI secolo. Credenze bizarre Si possono includere in questo elenco anche credenze religiose un pò bizzarre, come il culto dei Mormoni, oppure alcuni avvistamenti di UFO nei secoli scorsi, spesso rappresentati in dipinti, molto simili a quelli avvistati nei giorni nostri. Sono classificabili come extratemporali' perché una volta si credeva che i primi UFO fossero stati avvistati nel 1947 da Kenneth Arnold nei pressi del Mount Rainier. Codice Vaticinia di Nostradamus Il manoscritto Vaticinia Michaelis Nostredami de Futuri Christi Vicarii ad Cesarem Filium é un codice illustrato del XVII secolo, scoperto nella Biblioteca Nazionale Centrale di Roma, che secondo alcuni studiosi di Nostradamus presenterebbe i Papi del futuro, ed altri eventi ad essi connessi come la Rivoluzione Francese, ecc. Su di questo l'autore Cesare Ramotti ha scritto una elaborata interpretazione pubblicata in un libro distribuito negli USA. Contiene un disegno che sembra spiegare come la Via Lattea, che vediamo come una tenue banda luminosa, meglio visibile nelle notti di estate in campagna, non sia altro che una galassia spirale con due grosse braccia contenenti stelle e gas interstellare. Altre galassie spirali, modello per la comprensione della nostra, come la Galassia di Andromeda vennero accuratamente osservate con i telescopi riflettori ed il montaggio equatoriale soltanto dopo gli anni 20. Mormoni: Gesù presente nel Far-West nel IV secolo Un intera religione, quella dei Mormoni si basa sul racconto di un fatto extratemporale (la presenza di Gesù Cristo tra gli indiani del nord-america nel IV secolo), e la consegna nel XVIII secolo, da parte dell'angelo Moroni al profeta Joseph Smith di una serie di piastre d'oro con delle prescrizioni morali e storie religiose degli indiani che incontrarono Gesù, note come il Libro di Mormon. Arthur "ragazzo dal passato" nelle c.d. "Profezie di Papa Giovanni" Nelle cosidette Profezie di Papa Giovanni, attribuite a Papa Giovanni XXIII, libro di Pier Carpi pubblicato nel 1976 dalle Edizioni Mediterranee di Roma, a pagina 154, si legge: :"Nelle carte del sotterraneo di ferro di Wherner, segrete sempre, la risposta, allo scoperto. Il tempo non è quello che conosciamo. Abbiamo fratelli vivi, fratelli morti. Noi siamo noi stessi, il tempo ci confonde. Benvenuto Arthur ragazzo del passato. Tu sarai la prova. E incontrerai il Padre della Madre". Alcuni interpreti di questo passo lo mettono in connessione con teorie del complotto e ufologiche, sostenendo che "Wherner" sia Wernher von Braun, il "sotterraneo di ferro" sia l'Area 51 con i suoi segreti, e il Padre della Madre sia il Papa. Esempi di persone ed oggetti extratemporali nel cinema La cinematografia è ricca di episodi legati all'extratemporalità sfruttando i paradossi che potrebbero essere causati dall'improbabile ipotesi che gli esseri umani possano viaggiare nel tempo, come prevenire il matrimonio dei propri genitori ed altre amenità del genere. Gli astronauti americani del "Pianeta delle Scimmie" Nel film Il pianeta delle scimmie di Franklin J. Schaffner (1968), la capsula spaziale dei tre astronauti americani realizza in modo imprecisato un "salto nel futuro" che la porta nell'anno 3978, in un mondo futuro post-atomico dove gli esseri umani sono schiavizzati da una serie di razze scimmiesche o derivate (il film é stato interpretato sia in chiave animalista (o antispecista) che razzista o antirazzista). Marty McFly e "Doc" in Ritorno al Futuro Molti esempi di paradossi generato da persone ed oggetti "fuori dal proprio tempo" sono alla base del film di fantascienza Ritorno al futuro parte II e parte III , in cui un giovane degli anni '50 si arricchiva grazie a un almanacco sportivo pubblicato dopo l'anno 2000. In "The Abyss", gli alieni preannunciano l'apocalisse Il film The Abyss, del 1989 diretto da James Cameron, narra dell'incontro tra una squadra in un sommergibile nucleare ed una razza extraterrestre acquatica, gelificata e polimorfa. Nel film (in versione Director's cut) questi alieni trasmettono immagini dal futuro, che mostrano una sequenza di eventi che portano all'Apocalisse. Nel nome Hiram del tenente H. Coffey, forse si nasconde un messaggio massonico. Bibliografia *''La macchina del tempo (romanzo), del 1895 di H. G. Wells. * ''Future times three (Le voyageur imprudent). Libro del 1943 di René Barjavel. * Price, Derek J. de Solla, "An Ancient Greek Computer". Articolo in Scientific American, June 1959. p.60-67. * UFO: Visitatori da altrove, libro del 1996 di Roberto Pinotti. R.C.S. Bompiani, Milano. * X-Files Scienza Estrema, libro del 1998 di Michael White, Ed. Rizzoli * Nostradamus: The Code That Unlocks the Secrets of the Master Prophet, 1998 libro di O. Cesare Ramotti. Ed. Destiny. ISBN 0-89281-915-4 * Paul Davies, Come costruire una macchina del tempo (How to Build a Time Machine), Mondadori, Milano, 2003 Film * Ultimatum alla Terra (The Day the Earth Stood Still) IMDB, (film del 1951 diretto da Robert Wise) * L'uomo che visse nel futuro, (The Time Machine, (film del 1960 diretto da George Pál). * Il pianeta delle scimmie (film 1968), regia di Franklin J. Schaffner. * Philadelphia Experiment, 1984 diretto da Stewart Raffill. * Terminator, (film del 1984 diretto da James Cameron, con Arnold Schwarzenegger, Michael Biehn, Linda Hamilton). * Ritorno al futuro, (film del 1985 diretto da Robert Zemeckis), con Michael J. Fox e Christopher Lloyd). * The Abyss, (film del 1989 diretto da James Cameron) * ''Frequency - Il futuro è in ascolto, (film del 2000 diretto da Gregory Hoblit). * Donnie Darko, (film del 2001 diretto da Richard Kelly). * Guida galattica per autostoppisti (film), del 2005 basato sul libro satirico del 1979, Guida galattica per gli autostoppisti, di Douglas Adams. Voci correlate * Anacronismo * Capsula del tempo * Elenco di film di fantascienza * OOPArt * Teoria degli antichi astronauti * UFO * Vaticinia di Nostradamus * Viaggio nel tempo Collegamenti esterni * Corriere della Sera: ruderi vichinghi in Terranova * "Profezie di Papa Giovanni" di Pier Carpi, ed. Mediterranee. * Papa Silvestro II su Voyager di RAI II * Silvestro II, il Papa-Mago su tanogabo.it * Papa Silvestro II, articoli di Roberta Fidanzia per StoriaOnline * Viaggi nel tempo, da Blinkbits * * "Macchina del tempo"? inventata dal russo Vadim Chernobrov * "The Abyss" nel IMDB * Time Travel as a "botched suicide" attemp for Stanford University * Time travel according to NOVA webzine (intervista con Carl Sagan) * Howstuffworks: How could work Time Travel * Lifesci: Time Travel by John Gribbin * Heimphysics according to MUFON(website poco affidabile?) en:Extratemporals